Slave
by hatelove5lovehate
Summary: Isn't this nice, my own worst enemy taking control of things. Now is the time, this is the melody, this is the sympathy. Now hear my cry.My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a slave. Yes a slave to the bitchiest, most annoying,&stupidest girl I have met.Karin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No ****I do not own Naruto sadly. I also don't own the song or the characters. **

**Note: I thought of this story while I was walking. Haha I know weird but it just came into my head. So here it is.**

**Story time everyone!**

Isn't this nice, my own worst enemy taking control of things. Now is the time, this is the melody, this is the sympathy. Now hear my cry.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a slave. Yes a slave to the bitchiest, most annoying, and stupidest girl I have met. That's right you guess it. Karin. Just thinking about her name gives me goose bumps. I am not allowed to talk bad about her. I must obey her at any cost or face my punishment.

I have never seen the world outside the palace. I'm not allowed to leave, with the fear that I would run away. I must not speak unless spoken to, and I'm not allowed to do anything without permission.

Yes, this was my life. Until I met him.

It was 4am and I woke up to do my rounds around the house and prepare everything for Hines Bitch to wake up.

I went to take a shower before anyone else. That was the only time I was ever allowed to take a shower. I washed my cloths last night so they could dry over night and I would be able to wear them today. I only had three old, ripped shirts, and two disgusting and destroyed pants. I was not allowed to show any skin besides my face arms and legs. I was not allowed to wear shoes or heels. They were for the wealthy, something I was obviously not. My shirts had to be turtle necked. My neck was forbidden to be seen. My hair was never fixed. It was always messy. I was also never allowed to comb my hair.

As I washed my body I took a good look at my skin. I never felt anything but pain in my life. That was all I had to show me I was alive. I traced the scars on my wrist, neck, arms, feet, back, and stomach. As I ran my figures gently along the fresh wounds I cringed back in pain. Wondering if this was the only feeling I would ever feel.

As the pain faded I thought to myself 'it's better feeling this… then feeling nothing at all.' That's right it was better than just being numb.

I got out of the shower and put my long-sleeved shirt on. I always tried to cover up the scars that those women made me. I guess this is what I got when I disobeyed.

I started cleaning the house.

It was now 8am and princess bitch would wake up any minute so I quickly got up from whatever I was doing to go to the showers. I had to make sure her water was at 79 degrees Celsius exactly or she would throw a tantrum.

"Is my bath ready?" she came in screaming.

"Yes ma'am" I quickly said bowing to show my respect, whether I wanted to or not.

Then I saw that my arm was bleeding. I almost gasped, but was able to hold it in.

"So what are you still doing here? Leave" she simply said.

"Yes" I said covering my hand and running out.

I quickly ran to the basement, my room, and pulled my sleeve up. Looks like I injured my hand while I was setting the shower up. I wrapped a bandage around my wrist and continued to go back to work.

It was now 5pm it was time for dinner. I started setting up the table. And once they all arrived I started serving them. While I was serving the queen spoke. "Karin" she said her name trying to grab her attention as she was massacring all the food. Gross.

"What is it mother?" What a disrespectful child.

"The prince is coming. He is going to choose a wife. And every princess is going to compete over him. You need to win. If you two are to wed our family will be known all over the world. He is the richest prince known to man. Do you understand my daughter?" Who was he? I never heard of him. Then again I never heard or saw any man in my life.

"The prince you say? Rich?" Her mom nodded.

"Then no one will stand in my way. I will steel his heart. And his money" She laughed evilly. I instantly felt sorry for whoever this poor soul was.

"That's my daughter" the queen spoke with such an inferior voice. "Did you hear that Sakura?"

She aimed at me. "Y-yes. I will make sure everything goes perfect." I said bowing.

"Good" I could hear the smile in her voice. "I also heard that he is bringing his friend, which is also a prince. And just as equally rich. I will take him." She started laughing at her evil plan and her bitch of a daughter started laughing along.

"How old is his friend?" the princess asked.

"The same age as you, Sakura, and the Prince that is coming" 'What a cougar, anything for the money I guess' I though.

"You are so evil! I love it!" The princess said while eating and laughing.

This sight was truly disturbing.

"We will be out all day tomorrow Sakura so make sure to get this place cleaned up nice and neat. Not a hair out of place do you understand!" I flinches at the memory of all my punishments when I did not do what I was told to.

"Yes. Master." How I loathed them.

"Good."

It was now the morning. Karin and her mother were off to go buy their push-up bras and sluty dresses.

"We want this place clean when we return! We will not be back until tomorrow, so you have no excuse to not finish." And they were off.

-sigh-

I began to get to work. By noon my back, knees, arms, and scars were aching. This was the perfect time to run away I thought. No. I can't they will surely find me, I can't run away from them.

The door bell rang. What? I thought they would be back by tomorrow? I stood up with my body breaking down.

It wasn't them. But it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

"I-i… how can I h-help you?" When did I start stuttering?

He looked at me with the darkest eyes I have seen before. He looked like he carried the weight of the world on him. He looked sad.

"Hn. My name is Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke. I am here to meet the princes." He was the prince?

"I-I'm sorry they she went out a couple hours ago. She will not be back until tomorrow. May I know who you are to tell her you came by?" I said looking away from him. I was not allowed to look at the prince.

"I am the Prince." With that he left. That was just rude! I never really knew how to control my temper, or emotions.

So I did what _I thought _was natural I got the broom I was using and threw it straight at his head, I had great aim. I was sure that I got him.

But he was able to dodge it so easily. Like he saw me through it to him, but his back was to me. My mouth hung open. He turned to look at me, with disbelieve and amusement in his eyes.

"Hn. " He smirked. "I will be back tomorrow when the princess arrives." And he continued to walk away again.

Oh no! Would he tell them what had just happened? No, no, no. Not good. Why do I have such bad control of my emotion! Just then I felt a sharp pain on my back as I put my hand on my back I see blood on my hand.

Why did my masters have to do this to me? I thought as I ran into the house to try and make my back stop bleeding. I have a bad feeling about tomorrow.

The night was tortures'. I had to sleep on my stomach because my back, as I found out last night, was too injured to be laid on. My masters would be arriving soon. I had to work. I looked at my bandaged body on a large broken piece of glass that I used as a mirror.

I put on y 'cloths' and went to work again.

"Sakura!" great princess bitch is back.

"Yes princes?"

"Are you done cleaning the house?"

"Yes" should I tell them that the prince came yesterday?

"Did anyone show up yesterday?" Guess I have no choice.

"Yes. The prince came yesterday" In less than a second both the princes and queen were in front of me.

"What?"

"Y-yes." I cringed away. "He came yesterday looking for you Karin."

She laughed an ugly laugh. "Well of course and what did he say?"

"He just asked if you were here. I told him that you would be gone until today. He said that he would be back today then." I simply said.

"Great job Sakura, now go prepare a meal" said the queen.

"Yes your Hines."

I quickly went into the kitchen to prepare the meal for the rich. I mustn't disobey.

**4:48 pm**

"He should be here any moment! Hurry up and finish up Karin!" I heard the Queen scream from all the way in the hall.

Someone knocked on the door. I gulped.

"Sakura get the door! And be polite!"

I went to go open the door. "Welcome" I told them as politely as I could. I heard no response from him and took it as a bad sign, I looked up to see him only to find him staring at me. I felt my face burn. What was that? Was I getting sick? He smirked for some reason I did not know.

That was when I noticed there was another man standing behind him.

"Oh. My apologies this is my friend, Naruto." So that was the other prince?

"May we come in?"

"Ah! O-of course. I'm sorry!" I said moving aside and bowing. Just as I bowed my back got the same pain as last night. Oh no!

"Oh my look at this Karin! The prince has arrived. With a friend" I wanted to puke. This is gross.

"Sakura!" she shot at me.

"Y-yes?"

"Go prepare dinner for our guests!"

"Yes your majesty!"

I ran into the kitchen. The pain in my back still there, but I couldn't just leave and fix myself right now. I would be in serious trouble.

As I was cooking the meal for everyone the queen and princess were talking to both the prince's.

"The food is ready" I told the queen as I bowed.

"Well then lets eat" she announced to everyone. I was so hungry. I haven't eaten anything in days. And if I was lucky I might get some food tonight so I was on my best behavior.

I just had to see how the guys would react to the sight of Karin eating.

"The food is great!" I heard the blond prince say. He looked at me and said "Thank you very much for the delicious food you cooked today." I saw the other prince look at me in agreement.

I didn't know what to say at that. I simply bowed and told him "No need to thank me." from the corner of my eye I saw both the princes and queen give me an evil stare. A warning to stop attracting attention to myself.

Then Karin started eating. Gross. The food went flying every where the mother of course did not mind. But I saw the face expression on the prince's/ their mouth dropped. And the blond was trying not to puke all over the table.

I was trying my best to old in my laughter. But a little laugh escaped my dry beaten lips.

They all stared to look at me, even Karin with her mouth full of food.

"What is t Sakura?" the queen asked.

"Nothing, I apologies my queen. It might just be a cold."

"Well, try to be quiet." And she turned back around.

When I looked up I saw the prince with black blue hair look at me straight in the eyes. I felt my entire face getting hot. Was I really getting sick? Hmm, maybe.

He smirked, and started eating his food again. I almost forgot how to breath when I saw that smirk. This man was danger. I should stay away from him. That was what my instincts told me.

When the night was over they were heading back.

"We truly appreciate your visit. Please come again." Karin said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied back. He was kind of heartless. But this time his 'hn' sounded more mean then the one he gave me yesterday. Which reminded me that he didn't say anything to them tonight and I was grateful.

"Well our servant will walk you guys out. And close after you. Sakura"

"yes ma'am"  
As I was walking in front of them I felt the skin on my back tearing off. I wanted to cry out in pain. I held it in long enough to get to the door.

"Thank you" the blond one said and walked out. I had my head down just In case some tears of pain escaped my eyes.

"Naruto ill catch up in a bit I forgot something."

"Ok. I'll see you over there."

Crap. What did he forget?

I didn't want to lift up my head. I felt the pain getting stronger. And I felt the tears starting to show themselves present.

"Hey are you ok?" I heard the prince asked.

I nodded my head, but didn't look up.

"Look at me" he said with authority.

I slowly motion my face up. His eyes widened when he saw tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" why was he so concern?

"N-nothing". I cringed in pain

"I'm not stupid enough to believe that."

I cried in pain and he motioned his body towards me.

"Why do you care about the life of someone so worthless as me?"

I saw anger in his eyes. Then they quickly turned to concern.

"Your back is bleeding"

"I… I know…" Then everything was going black.

I felt my body falling. And this body being my wall so I wouldn't fall.

"Please don't tell them." Was the last words that came out of my mouth.

"I won't" I heard his sweet voice whisper. And his strong arms wrapped around me.

**Thanks you all for reading!**

**This is the new fanfic I am working on!**

**Tell me what you think and if I should continue this story.**

**Leave your comments thoughts concerns. **

**I will be updating the next chapter some time next week.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**Note: this is a Sakura Sasuke story so if you don't like the paring please don't comment about how you hate them. And also this is the sequel to "Slave" so if you haven't read that one please go back and read it before you continue to read this one. Thanks.**

**Story time! =D**

There are no words beneath. There's no in between. There's no alibi to make this right, no behind the scenes. Everything you see is what you get.

I woke up at my usual time, 4am, and my back felt better but I couldn't remember what happened. I tried to get up but then I noticed I was being grabbed by two strong arms. That's when I remembered.

I looked up only to have my fear come true. Sasuke was right there.

"You shouldn't move around a lot. Your injury is bad." He tightened his grip on me only enough to not hurt me.

"What are you doing here? If the queen or princess find out I'm dead!" I said with obvious fear in my eyes.

"Don't worry I won't let them touch you" he said, but it sounded more like a promise then anything.

"You can't promise me that…." I whispered.

"Yes I can." And for moment I actually believed him.

"Please let me go prince. I'm sorry for bothering you" Still not looking at him.

"Call me Sasuke…. " I looked up at him in surprise. "Sakura…" he said while removing some strands of hair out of my face. "I swear I won't hurt you"

I felt my face getting hot again. It seems to happen a lot while I'm with him. "It's ok if you do. That's what I was born for. You should feel no pity for me, I don't want it." I simply said.

"Who told you that? I don't feel any pity for you Sakura" Angry showing from his perfect face.

"The queen and princess. They said they can never be wrong, and I can't ever be right."

"….." it was quite for a while. I was starting to fall asleep again. His touch made me feel relaxed, calm, and safe. Although I would never admit it.

When I felt my head rest on his should I realized what was happening. My head shot up a little too quick.

"I'm sorry!" I said

"For what?" he sounded confused.

"Because I was just leaning on you. I am not allowed to touch you, or even look at you without your permission please forgive my stupidity."

He started laughing. "You don't have to worry. And if it makes you feel better then I give you permission to talk and lean on me whenever you want."

I made a face.

"What?"

"Why are you so nice to me? You're the prince. You shouldn't even notice my existence."

"Well I'm not any ordinary prince. I want to know you. You are interesting. I never meet any girl like you. I know that sounds weird, but it's true."

"What you never met a slave with serious emotion issues?" I said looking away, but couldn't shove away the other thought in my head that was putting a double meaning to his words.

My face got even redder if that was possible.

"You look cute when you're blushing" he said laughing.

"What is blushing?"

"You're kidding right?"

I shook my head.

"It's when … well when a girl…..or boy .. I mean you see when-" his face started turning a little pink.

I touched his face without my thinking. And his face was getting a little redder.

"Your face is changing color….. its reddish" is said with my hand still on his face. He placed his hand on top of mine.

"That's what blushing is."

"You look cute when you blush too" I said emotionless and my lips were trying to curve up in a weird motion I was not familiar with. My hands flew to my mouth. "What was that?" I said a little scared. The only emotions I show are fear and pain.

"It's called a smile… well sort of. You never smiled before?"

"I've seen other people do it…. But I never could"

"I will teach you how to smile ok?" and he smiled.

My hands moved up to his lips and brushed through them slowly.

"Yes like that" he said. When I looked up at him he was looking down at me.

Just then we heard footsteps coming down.

I froze under him, and he felt it too.

"It won't be good if they find me down here with you would it?"

"No. Not really." I turned to him. "You need to hide" The fear I knew I all too well coming back.

"Come on! Over here!" I put him under a bunch old things. They would never look down there.

"Just stay quiet" he nodded.

Then they came down.

"Sakura?" the queen and princess came down.

"Yes your Hines?"

"You did a good job yesterday with the food and everything…. But you slipped when you caught a cold or whatever you got. So you will not receive any food this month."

"That's right!" Karin added. "You could have ruined my chances with the prince!"

"I'm sorry." I bowed.

"Now get back to work."

"Yes ma'am."

They left. And Sasuke appeared behind me as soon as they were out.

"Wow they are complete bitches." He said with obvious hate I could not identify.

"y-yea…" everything went black and I was falling. Sasuke's arms saved me just in time.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" No, I'm not.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Last month…." I said starting to black out again.

"What? They don't feed you?" Are you crazy?

I shook my head. "Not If I do something that displeases them. "

I heard the queens voice scream from up stares. "Sakura! We are going out! We will be back tomorrow! Make you sure you clean the whole house while we're gone!"

I gathered up my energy to reply back. "Yes you Hines!" My reply was weak, but they did not care and left without a worry.

"Wait here. I'll go get you some food."

"o-ok …." I said already falling asleep.

When he came back I was weak.

"Here eat this" he said putting a bowl of soup to my mouth."

I raised my head to be able to drink it. Once I tasted it I wanted more and more. It was really good!

Once it was over I put, what I heard was a 'pout', on my face.

He started laughing. "Don't worry ill get you some more ….if you want?" I nodded.

"Ok stay here then."

Sasuke for some reason I did not know was always nice to me. He would always protect me. He healed me physically and emotionally. He kept coming back every day without noticed from the princes and queen just to check on me. My expressions towards him did not change though. I was still the same emotionless and broken girl he first saw, well without throwing a broom at him that is.

"Hello Sakura how was your day today?"

"The same as usual. Torturous. Yours?"

"It was horrible, well up until now."

"Why was it horrible, you're the prince. You get whatever you want whenever you want."

"No, not everything Sakura." What was that suppose to mean?

"Anyways are you free this afternoon?"  
"No, not really Prince. I have to clean this whole house." I cringed a little and quickly looked down I didn't want him to know about my new wounds for dropping the food for that bitch they call a princess.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Prince, I'm fine."

"I told you to call me Sasuke didn't i?"

"I'm fine …. Sasuke"

"Then come on lets go." He reached out to grab my hand and I froze in place. The moment his perfectly soft skin touched my wounded skin I felt a bolt of electricity run through my whole body. Was this how all people felt to the contact of others?

Well this was definitely not how the contact of my masters felt.

I squeezed his hand a little and I saw a smile slowly form on his too perfect lips.

What were our lips for again? I remember we use them for eating. But I also see people using it for other things. Oh well I'll ask him later.

He took me to this beautiful place on top of a hill. The sun was bright and it burned my skin, but it felt nice. I left up my hands, tilted my head upwards and closed my eyes. I started spinning. The air felt nice I never felt it like this before.

The wind blew my hair wildly and I was enjoying every moment of it. It felt like the wind was dancing with me. Then I bumped into Sasuke again.

I fell on the ground. "I'm sorry." I said while rubbing my butt.

He laughed at my expression. "Come on," he put his hand out for me to take it.

I placed my hand on top of his.

"The night is still young." He said and pulled me up. We were dancing with the wind. He was twirling me.  
"I don't really know how to dance"

"It's ok …. I'll lead." Everything was so exciting. This was the first time I felt happy in a **long **time.

We were spinning, twirling, and at some point it felt like I was flying.

I placed my feet in the wrong position. His feet got tangled with mine. My arms tightened around his neck as a reflex. Before I knew it we were falling I felt one of his hand go to my back and the other faced the ground ready to stop the fall. I didn't even feel it when I touched the ground. My eyes were shut. I was scared of the pain I would feel when the fresh new wound I had make contact with the hard ground. When I felt his hand slowly move away from my back I felt a piece of my skin rip off.

I cringed in pain, my eyes still shut.

"Are you ok Sakura?" I heard the prince say.

I opened my eyes slowly. When my vision fixed itself I saw Sasuke right on top of me. What was this feeling? I felt strange. I felt my face blush, as Sasuke would tell me.

I could not speak. I did not k now why. The words just seemed stuck in my throat.

"Sakura?"

I nodded. He lifted me up with him as his hand once again left my back was when he noticed.

He looked at his hand with fear in his eyes. "Sakura ... you are bleeding!" Oh no!

He turned me around. And I could say nothing. "When did this happen?"

I sighed in defeat. "Today in the morning, I dropped that bitch's food by accident. And they punished me."

"That's it! I can't take this anymore Sakura! I won't let them do this to you anymore!"

"No! Sasuke you mustn't say anything! I will be severely punished."

"I'm not going to let them keep hurting you like this. I mean I know you're a slave and everything but-"

"Excuse me? What is that suppose to mean? We have feeling too! No one has the right to treat anyone else they have treated me being a slave or not!"

"Sakura that is not what I meant-"

"Save it prince. I am leaving" He grabbed my wrist with force.

"Ow!"I screamed in pain as I remembered the wounds from my hand had not healed y et.

As he saw the blood begging to cover my shirts sleeve he released me.

"You have no right to care about me prince, so please don't" I said as I walked away.

When I started walking away the space around me when black. Not again. I felt the ground hit my white body.

"Shit." I heard someone say.

**Thank you all for reading! I loved the comments on the last one! I hope you all enjoyed this one as much! Tell me what you think so far!**

**The next one will be out by next week! **

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Description: I do not own Naruto, or the song for that matter. **

**Well that's about it let the story begin! **

-The world outside is changing me to whom I'm afraid of. I cannot confined in anything, the crowd will not rest tonight.

What was going on? I thought as I woke up slowly again. I turned my head to see a man in front of a fire…..with a knife!

I quickly came to my senses and I tried to quietly get out of where ever I was.

"What do you think you're doing?" a deep voice questioned.

I slowly turned to face him and got ready to defend myself.

"Well? You are much too weak to go anywhere at the moment, go lay back down."

"You don't want to hurt me?" I asked a little confused.

"Of course not."

He was a pale skinned man with grayish eyes and long brown hair tied up in a ponytail at the tips of his hair. He was kind of beautiful.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm?" He took me out of my trance.

"When I found you, you had lost a lot of blood."

"Oh … that no I'm fine. Do you have any food?" I asked I was hungry!

He started laughing "Yes my cousin will come down right now with food. So what's your name?"

"My name is Sakura"

"…" He had this look on his face like he was waiting for more.

"Do you have a last name?"

"No …..none that I know of" I said as I looked down he looked puzzled.

"I'm a slave my name was taking away from me. That's all I know."

Just then a beautiful girl walked down. She was light skinned with straight purplish color hair. Her eyes resembled the eyes of the man sitting in front of me.

"Oh you finally woke up! Thank goodness I was getting worried for a moment their" the girl said.

"Who are you two?"

"My apologies we did not introduce ourselves. I am Neji Hyuga And this is my cousin Hinata Hyuga."

"Hyuga?"

"Yes I am the prince of the eastern front. And this is my cousin."

"Nice to meet you"

"Thank you for the food"

"I'm really sorry that I have to leave like this I am grateful for your help but I really must get back before my masters get back or I will be punished." Before I could leave Neji stopped me.

"I'll give you a ride. It's not safe walking alone at night."

"You two be careful" Hinata said. "You are welcome any time Sakura" She had no idea how much that meant to me.

"Thank you" But my expression stayed to same.

When Neji dropped me off I told him to stay low I didn't want anyone to see him.

"Thank you so much Neji"

"You're welcome Sakura. Remember if you ever need anything you can come to us." I nodded my head and ran inside.

Good it seems like that haven't come back yet.

I went down to my 'room' and went to sit on the old bed that was waiting for me.

Just then I saw a figure come out.

"Where have you been?" Shit!

"Your dog ran out princess and I went to go chase him before he ran away."

I said trying to cover it up. Please, please, please! Believe me.

"Oh … well she is a little trouble maker" she said picking up Yuki, she didn't like Karin. "yes you are, yes you are" wow … pathetic comes to mind.

"Next time I suggest you stay in the house and not let her get out. Come with me my mom is preparing your punishment." This is going to hurt.

I walked over to her mother.

"You know that drill Sakura. Take off all your cloths!" I heard my cloths fall to the ground.

"You know damn well you should never leave this place without our permission!"

I felt the fist blade made contact with my skin on my leg. My fists balled up in a tight fist and my teeth clicked together.

I felt the other strike making contact with my back. I wasn't allowed to scream or I would get two times worse.

Her blade covered my entire body except my feet, hands, and face. The only places I was allowed to show.

"I hope you learned your lesson Sakura." She said as she was cleaning her knife, as if she was proud of what she just did.

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go clean yourself up! I expect this mess here to be clean by tomorrow morning!"

"Y-yes….. ma'am…." And she was off.

I went to my room. I looked at the giant broken piece of glass. The girl in front of me was broken beyond repair. 'I will make you smile' I shook my head. Why would I remember something that was obviously a lie….right?

My whole body was bleeding. If I didn't stop it soon I would die. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

I grabbed a wet towel and started cleaning he blood off my skin. The freshly opened wounds stung.

'You're cute when your blushing'

'Hello Sakura how was your day today?'

Why am I remembering him?

'You are interesting'

I sighed and got up. I had to go clean the mess I left behind. Yes it was my fault because it is my blood. So they say.

It was about midnight when I went back into my room.

I saw a shadow sitting on my bed. I quickly grabbed the knife that was next to me.

"Calm down Sakura" that voice "It's me."

I dropped the knife.

"Look I'm really sorry about-" I didn't let him finish. I ran to him before he could finish. I wrapped my arms around his neck and a tear escaped my eyes.

It took him a while to understand what was going on. But he soon placed his hands around me. Gently.

"Are you ok Sakura?" he asked with concern obvious in his voice.

I shook my head. "Do you want to talk about it?" I looked up at him confused.

"It makes some people feel better." He explained.

I nodded. He took me to my bed. As I was explaining what had just happened I saw from the corner of my eye his hands make a fists. I looked up to see his face and his hair was covering most of it.

I saw his lip. He was gritting his teeth.

"Sasuke?"

Just then he pushed me against the wall. I instantly became frightened I never knew he was this strong.

"I'm sorry" He simply said but he did not remove his position on me. He laid his head down on my shoulder. His hands moved to my hips. I moved my hands to his back. Was this what they called a hug?

I felt him move the direction of his head. His nose was drawing patterns on my neck. Trying to not touch the fresh wounds I thought. I closed my eyes, and felt his lips touch my neck. I almost gasped but was able to control myself at the last moment.

My blood was rushing to my neck. It felt hot, but it felt good. I didn't know what this feeling was.

"I'm spending the night." Was all he said.

"O-ok" why did I always stutter around him?

I felt him smirk on my neck.

It was morning when I woke up. That was when I realized that I slept with the prince, but that made me feel sort of happy. I looked at our position. He was holding me kind of tight, as if I was about to disappear any moment. And I was holding him.

He looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. I started running my fingers through his hair.

It seemed like it was relaxing him. So I continued.

Then he slowly opened his eyes. And I automatically stopped. He looked at me and he held my gaze against my will.

"Why did you stop?" He said with the most breathtaking smirk I have ever seen.

"I-I-I … I didn't think you would l-like it." I said turning really red.

"Well I do."

I had to look away. He grabbed my face with his hand and forced me to look at him.

Then he did something I would never imagine in a million years. He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, and my heart beat started racing.

When he left I was so confused. What had just happened?

I looked at myself in the mirror I had something red on my checks. I guess I was blushing. Then I saw my lips curving up wards in a weird way. Was I smiling?

I started practicing in front of the mirror for a while. I finally smiled. I was ….happy. He made me happy.

"Sakura!" The queen called out.

"Coming!"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Do you remember the prince? The one that Karin will be marrying?" At the mentioning of the princes name I felt my heart flip inside my chest, but when she reminded me who he would be wed to my heart felt like it broke. It was so painful.

"Y-yes" I said out of breath.

"Well he is coming again today this afternoon. So clean the house up and prepare the meal for dinner. We will be back in 2 hours. He will be here in around 3 so be prepared."

And they left.

He was coming! I felt my lips smiling again, and my heart beat started racing once more. I remembered last night. I remembered his perfect lips on my neck and I started blushing like a tomato.

Just then the mail came. It was a woman. I never saw her before. She had brown eyes and brown hair tied up in two buns at the top of her head.

"Hello Sakura" she said my name as if she knew me.

"Who are you? How do you know me?"  
"My name is Tenten. I work for Neji and Hinata. I will be delivering your mail from now on. Hinata told me to give you this. She wants to keep in touch."

The mentioning of their name made me realize. "Can you tell them I said thank you?"

"Of course. I will hand you your messages differently, so you don't get caught. And here." She gave me a name and an address.

"What is this?"

"That will be your new teacher. And that is where she lives. She will train you, Neji pulled some strings so you can train with her."

"Train?" What was going on?

"Yes. Neji thinks you should learn how to protect yourself."

I nodded. "When do I go?"

"When do you have time?"

"Only around midnight."

"Then we will arrange everything. I will be back tomorrow to tell you the rest." She started walking away.

"Um... Tenten!" I called out.

"Yes?" She turned around.

"Thank you." I said trying to smile.

She smiled at me. "Don't mention it. Just make sure no one reads those letters or you will be in trouble."

I nodded. As I walked back to the house reality came back to me.

Shit! They will be back in 30 minutes and the prince in an hour and a half!

I ran into the house to prepare everything.

I took a quick shower before they came back. And got ready.

The food was almost done and the house was spotless. I took the time to go change in my clean suit and I brushed my hair with some old fork I found in my room. I grabbed half of my hair and tied it back with an old lace I found on the floor.

I had to admit I did not recognize myself. I didn't want to overdo it because then they would ask questions. I washed my face and prepared for everyone to show.

The queen and princess came late. They showed up and hour and 20min late.

"We're bac-" The queen stopped when she saw me.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I was making food and I didn't want anything to go wrong tonight, so I pulled my hair back so no hairs would fall in"

"Oh … well good thinking. Come Karin you must get ready."

They dropped it. I have to admit I did not look supper amazingly beautiful like Hinata or Tenten, but I looked better than I did before.

The prince finally came. The rang the door bell.

"Sakura! The door!" Yes! I could see his expression first.

"I'm going"

I ran to the door while the princess and queen waited in the living room.

I opened the door. And there he was in all his glory.

I blushed when I saw his face; he looked at me more than necessary. I blushed even more at that.

He leaned down and said "You look beautiful."

Then he caught me in his gaze again. He smirked when my face was redder than usual.

"Maybe you should take me in before they see us." Moving his lips closer to my ear. "I don't think I would be able to control myself if they hurt you again." Jus the sound of his voice sounded scary.

But to me it sounded beautiful. Nothing sounded more beautiful than his sweet voice.

When we got in they were staring at me wondering what I was still doing here.

"I will go check on the food" and I left.

From the chicken I could hear their conversation.

"So Sasuke have you chosen a wife yet?" The queen asked.

"Well actually I have someone in mind. She is beautiful, smart, funny, amazing, and strong."

My heart broke in half. I was none of those. So he was going to marry some perfect girl.

"Well you should reconsider. My daughter is all of that and more." The queen said trying to sell her daughter.

"I will keep that in mind." Sasuke said. I just wanted to go in there and slap him! He made me believe all these lies!

I went out there and stood behind the queen. "The food is ready" I said in an emotionless tone.

Sasuke looked at me curiously. His eyes pleaded 'What's wrong?' I refused to answer or look at him.

"Great! Let's go eat shall we?" The queen and princess got up quickly to leave. I started walking behind him.

I felt Sasuke go behind me.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" he asked. As if he cared.

"Everything is perfect!" I said with **a lot** of sarcasm.

He grabbed my hand softly, "Sakura" he said and turned me around and backed me up against the wall "What's wrong? Please. I'm going crazy over here. Did they hurt you again?"

I pulled my wrist from his grasp. "No **they** didn't hurt me. But something did." I pushed him off me and I went in the kitchen.

The queen and princess obviously had no clue what was going on.

"What's wrong Prince you look worried?"

"A person very important to me Is acting a bit off, I apologies." He was the only one who heard me when I spat out 'bull shit'. He gave me a curious look.

"Well aren't you sweet. Caring for others."

I heard a weird bird noise. I looked out the window to see Tenten.

"Excuse me." I said after serving them their food. They did not question me because I was not allowed to be their either way.

I felt Sasuke gaze on me as I left.

I ran to the field.

"How did you get in?"

"Well because I already had the training you will soon have."

My eyes sparkled at the thought.

"When?" I asked excited.

"Can you start today?"

A smile formed on my lips again. "Yes."

She smiled too. "Ok only for today I will pick you up. I will teach you what to do. Then you are on your on getting their ok?"

I nodded.

"Ok. The sound I made a moment ago will be your signal that I'm here. See you at midnight."

She left and I ran back inside.

"Sakura!" I heard the queen scream.

"Yes?" I ran in the room trying to look normal.

"Good news. The prince is going to be staying here for a while. Treat him with respect."

I gritted my teeth.

"Yes ma'am."

**Hope you all enjoyed! **

**The next one will be out in the next 5 days. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Review! Please and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything goes to their proper owners.**

**Note: I know I have been spelling "Highness" and "Princess" wrong, my bad I will try to not repeat that same mistake. Anyways I'm glad a lot of you like this story so far. Enough talking. Haha**

**Story time!**

I seriously can't believe this is happening. Whatever I just need to ignore him.

"Your room will be right here."

'Wasn't this ironic?' I thought to myself as I saw his room was only a few steps away from mine. 'shit' I thought .

"Sakura can we talk?"

"I'm sorry Prince but I really should get going." I walked away hopping he didn't stop me.

But of course the world just loves to see me miserable. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me in his room. He shut the door behind us. He backed me up against the door.

"Sakura," he said his eyes pleading, "please. I need to know what going on. Did they hurt you?"

Well he asked.

"Yes they did. I told you sneaking out was a bad idea! I got caught do you want to see what they did to me?" My eyes now starting to show the pain I faced.

"Is that why you are mad at me?" he asked confused. "I'm sorry."

"That isn't why I'm mad. I'm not even mad Sasuke. I really don't know what you're talking about." And I really wasn't mad. Well at least I didn't think so.

"You aren't mad?" He asked with disbelieve in his eyes.

"No."

"Then what's going on with you? One moment you were normal, the next your completely avoiding me!" He said it as if he cared.

"I would love to talk Prince, but I have to be somewhere right now." I said as I turned to open the door.

I saw one long hand push the door back shut. "That is exactly what I'm talking about! That right there." He made me turn to look at him. "Why are you keeping things from me?"

I know he didn't mean it the way I'm thinking it but I couldn't help but spurting my thoughts. Again.

"Do you think I belong to you?" I spat at him.

"No that's not what I meant I was-"

"I do **not **have to tell you anything. It's my choice whether I tell you something or not!"

"Sakura please that isn't what I mea-"

"I have to go." I walked out of the room.

"Sakura!" I heard him cry after me. I went inside of my room waiting for the signal.

**It was now midnight**

When was she going to get here?

I heard that strange bird sound again. That was her. I got my things and was escaping from the window. No one would wake up at this time.

"Tenten" I whispered as I ran to her.

"Hello Sakura nice to see you again. Let's go I will teach you how to escape quietly."

I nodded and followed her as she did some pretty amazing things.

"Ok now Sakura you have to be able to run up that wall without falling and without making any noise and land on the other side it is much easier than it looks. Just watch what I do."

I was watching careful as she took a few steps behind me. She started running to the wall. Was she crazy! I watched as one of her foots made contact with the wall. And another. Her speed increased as she went up higher and higher when she reached the top I saw her arm land on the top of the wall and swiftly turn in place and she fell to the other side. Amazing.

"Ok Sakura… your turn." She whispered.

"Ok" I whispered back. Just copy what she did. I can do this.

I took a few steps back as her. Every movement that she made I made sure to calculate and remember precisely. I started running and I was getting closer and closer to the wall. I placed on foot on the wall and pushed my body forward. I placed the other foot on the wall and I started to increase my speed as I went higher.

I couldn't believe this! I'm actually doing it!

I was getting closer to the top and I leaped upwards. I positioned my hand to land on the top of the wall and slide off easily. Before I knew it, I was on the other side of the wall.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Tenten said as I was rising up.

"I never had seen a beginner be able to jump a wall that tall with such accuracy and proficiency."

"Thank you" I said a little embarrassed.

"I think Neji was right about you. There is something in you."

"Tsdunade-sama this is Sakura. The one Neji told you about."

I looked up to see who my teacher was. She had baby brown eyes, almost yellowish. And light blond hair.

"So this is the famous Sakura huh? Hmm seems like Neji came across something." She said as she started to walk around me in circles looking at me up and down.

"Why are you wearing such long shirts and pants?"

"I am not allowed to show any skin other then my face hand and legs." I simply said as a fact.

"Hmm. Who do you work for?"

"Princess Karin and-"

"Oh! Ok I understand now." I didn't even need to say her mother's name she already knew who I was talking about.

"So the rumors about them being complete bitches was true huh. Anyways I will train you. Come with me."

I followed her into this room where she handed me some cloths.

"Put these on" She said.

"But I'm….."

"I will not judge you"

I put on the cloths, which I had to admit where short compared to the one's I was use to.

I stepped out to go show Tsdunade and Tenten.

When I came out I heard Tenten gasp. And Their expressions changed from being horrified to pity to worried and finally understanding.

"Sakura …. What do they do to you?" I heard Tenten say through her teeth.

"This is my punishment whenever I disobey or act out of place." I said dully.

"Come with me Sakura … I will heal you and show you how to heal yourself."

I followed.

Tsdunade was a very caring lady. She really did show me a lot already. She told me that I was improving dramatically.

But sadly I had to go home.

"Take care now Sakura. Just remember what I said."

I bowed. "Yes. Tsdunade-sama." I said. And ran into her giving her an awkward hug, I heard you give people you are grateful to hugs. "Thank you" I said with such a passion in my voice. Where did that come from?

She patted my head. "You remind me so much of someone…. I just can't place my figure on it. Well anyways," she said releasing me "You need to go before you get in trouble again. She said looking at my now covered up body. No doubt picturing my wounded body in her head.

When I was at the front of the wall that was right in front of the open window to my room I turned to face Tenten.

"Um… thank yo-" I was cut off by the unexpected touch from Tenten.

"If you ever need anything, you can come to me. If something like …. that," she said the last word with hate, "happens again tell me. I will be here in the morning everyday if you ever want me to sneak in so we can talk."

I hugged her back. "Thank you….really… thank you" This was the first time I felt I was building a bond with a friend.

She released me. "You should go inside before you get caught." She said with worry.

"Ok … I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." I saw her eyes were a little wet. She really did care. It really touched me to know that someone, anyone cared.

I ran up the wall again. But this time I landed on the top of the wall and stared down at Tenten. "Thank you, goodnight." I said and did the back flip I just learned today.

"Goodnight, Sakura" I heard her whisper. I ran to the open window of my room. I got in quietly and slowly.

I got in and put my stuff down.

I saw a shadow on my bed.

Really? Why didn't this surprise me by now. I mean seriously? Why do they have to be all dark and sneaky about it all the time why can't they ever have the freaking light turned on!

And of course it would be him.

"Where were you?" His voice hoarse and strained.

"None of your business" I said as I started preparing to go to sleep.

He grabbed my wrist. "I'm tired of this" I looked up to see if the door was locked but it was too dark to see it. "It's locked" He said.

"Let me go" I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Not until you tell me!" He pushed me on my bed and he fell on top of me.

"There is nothing to tell"

"Sakura what is going on with you?"

"Nothing. Why do you have to be here anyways? Why can't you just go live with miss. Perfect?"

"What?" confusion crossed his face.

"You know your soon to be wife!" I said looking away because to thought hit me like a blade.

"A-are …. Are you jealous?" he asked in disbelieve.

"I don't know" I said kind of rude.

"So that's what this was about." He said as if he finally understood everything.

"Please get off me" I said as I was starting to blush. Curse this so called blush!

He started laughing and I looked at him. "Sakura …. There is no other girl."

"W-what?"

He placed his hand on my face and looked deep into my eyes. He was leaning in closer and closer. I felt his breath on my checks.

He started running his hands up my arm. His hands met mine and in intertwine them together. He was slowly pulling my hands up over my head.

Ok. What was going on? My heart beat started racing.

"S-sasuke….?"

"Sakura"

"What…. Are you doing?"

"….."

He started leaning in ever closer and closer!

I could feel his heart beat. His chest was right on top of mine. His legs on top of mine and his hair was dangling from his face, creating a curtain for us.

I couldn't look away from his eyes. His lips were getting closer and closer to mine. I slowly started closing my eyes.

I felt his breath on top of mine.

Just then.

"Sakura!" Princess bitch had to ruin the moment. Sasuke was off of me and out of my room before I could see. What was that just now.

Was he planning on telling me something? Yea that must have been it.

"Coming!"

**Thank you all for reading!**

**I know I said I would publish it between the next five days but I just had time right now so I thought what the heck and went for it. **

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Bla bla bla bla **

**Ok story time!**

"Sakura you missed a spot!" Coming princess bitch.

"Coming, princess."

"Is my bath ready yet?"

"Yes."

"Wash my cloths. Clean my heels. Wash Yuki. Polish my crown! Brush my hair. Order my cloths. Paint my nails. Buy my make-up. Feed me."

The plate fell on the floor.

No!

"You are so clumsy when are you going to learn?" She said as she got up from her seat.

"Mother! Sakura has displeased me, prepare her punishment."

I hung my head down and started removing my cloths when I was stopped by a strong long hand.

"Stop!" Anger apparent in his voice.

"Please don't do this Prince" I whispered to him.

"I'm not going to watch this." He whispered back.

"Then leave!"

"What is it Prince?"

"I will not allow you to treat your servants so poorly. I am sorry but I cannot stay this if you will continue to treat her like this."

"Well she is a slave . I do not understand why you care about her safety so much."

"I will not explain myself to you." Sasuke said in a voice that was obviously annoyed. I never seen him act this way.

"Fine I will not punish her in your presence Prince." Just then I saw the mail come.

"I will go get the mail, excuse me." I said bowing not looking at Sasuke and walking away.

"Hi Sakura I just came to-" her face expression changed the moment she saw me. "Are you ok Sakura?"

"Can we talk later?" I asked.

"Of course I will come back in 30min ok? I will give you the sign that I'm here."

I nodded. She gave me their mail and I went back inside.

"What did we get?" The queen asked.

Why was she being polite?

"Just some invitations" I replied not meeting her gaze.

""That reminded me, Sakura I spilled something in my room, can you please go clean it?"

I had a bad feeling about this. She never asked she just commanded.

"Yes ma'am."

I went inside the queens room with my cleaning material, but I didn't see any mess. Just then the door shut behind me I turned around quickly.

I saw the princess and queen stand in front of me.

"Have you gotten close to the prince?" Princess bitch asked.

"No." I said back a little frightened.

"Then why does he care about your well being so much?" The queen asked.

"I don't know." And in truth I really didn't.

"Have you shown him your scars?"

"No…."

"You will receive your punishment the moment he leaves." The queen threatened.

I nodded my head.

"You will stay away from the prince for the remainder of his stay. Do you understand!"

I nodded.

"Now go to your room and stay there the rest of the day! At 5pm we are leaving to settle some business and you are not allowed to get anywhere near the prince unless he need something understood?"

"Yes ma'am" I felt tears in my eyes for a reason I did not know.

As I was walking back to my room I saw Sasuke in front of me. I planned to continue walking without noticing him. But f course I never got my way.

"They won't hurt you anymore Sakura I talked to them."

"…" I said nothing and hung my head.

"Sakura?"

Tears began to betray me as they ran down my cheek.

"Sakura …?" he began to come closer, his hand out stretched towards me.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, uncontrollable tears now streaming down my face.

"They won't hurt you anymore Sakura you don't have to be scared." He tried to reassure me.

"No! They won't! Because of you they are going to hurt me even more! You haven't helped at all! I told you not to butt in!"

"What?"

"Are you surprised? I guess you are so use to everyone doing whatever you order them to do right? Well guess what they are royalty too! Which means they do as they please when they please! So thanks so much giving them another reason for them to hurt me!" Sarcasm so evident in my voice."

"No Sakura they told me they weren't going to hurt you anymore." He was getting closer his arms giving me an initiation to go in them.

I was almost about to. Then from the corner of my eye I saw the queen and princess were watching our entire conversation. Shit!

"I told you not to touch me! Please just don't talk to me anymore! If you really want to help just stay away from me! You have already caused enough problems as it is." I said trying to lie to him and hoping it would work. My eyes were filled with so much tears his face was blurry to my vision.

"Sakura….don't…." He continued to get closer.

"If you would excuse me I have to go work." I bowed. When my eyes made contact with his my eyes pleased ever expression I never felt before; sadness, comfort, hurt, forgiveness, betrayal, happiness, confusion.

I started walking by him as fast as I could and tried to not look up to meet the bitch of a mother and her daughter.

I felt Sasuke's gaze on my back.

I ran in my room and heard the signal that Tenten was here. I opened the window to let her in.

To my surprise Hinata was with her too. The pain in my face was still evident.

"Sakura?" they both said in unison. I fell to my feet; weak, broken, defeated.

They came to me as I buried my face in my hands and let the misery and pain entire without trying to control it.

They sat next to me and held me close. This is what I needed right now; comfort.

"It's ok Sakura. You don't have to talk about right now. Ok?"

I nodded my head. After 20 min of feeling sorry for myself I decided that was enough. I told them what had just happened and they shared their fair enough of 'gasps', 'no's' and 'it will be ok'.

It was 5pm now and they were still here comforting me. Then I remembered something.

"You guys hide!" I didn't need to explain why they understood and went to go hide. Just then I heard to footsteps coming down. I tried to put my poker face on.

"Sakura!" the queen came down screaming.

"Yes your highness?"

"We are leaving now…. And If I found out that even started a small conversation with the prince I will make sure you realize what true pain is. You got that?"

I lowered my head. "Yes"

"Good" And she turned around and started walking away. From the corner of my I saw Hinata trying to restrain Tenten from practically killing the Queen.

"Oh!" the queen turned around. "One more thing." I turned my attention back at her. "Your punishment for now will be your food. You will not receive anything for the remanding of the time the prince is here." And she left.

"I want to kill her!" Tenten came out screaming.

"You haven't eaten Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"No not since I ate at your house"

They both gasped.

"We will bring you something. Just stay here for 3omin we will be right back" Tenten said.

They left.

I sighed….why did everything get so complicated?

I heard my door open. What? No one was here. It had to be a robber. I ran to the wall and grabbed the knife that was on the floor from the time Sasuke was-

Ah! Stop thinking about him! Focus!

I breathed in quietly as I heard the footsteps coming down. The intruder came in sight and I quickly grabbed the person from behind and put the knife to its throat.

We fell to the floor and I fell on top of the intruder, knife still in hand.

"What the hell?" I heard him say. So it was a guy. It was a familiar voice.

The light from the moon entered my room and I saw the strangers face.

I gasped as I saw who it was. Just then I heard Sasuke barging in.

"Sakura are you ok-" he stopped his words when he saw my awkward possession on this man.

"What's going on here?" Anger starting to boil up in his face.

Not good.

**Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Tell me who you think Sakura is on top of. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys already know I do not own Naruto or the characters so let's skip that.**

**Story time!**

"Sasuke tell her to get off me!" The guys panicked under me.

"Sakura can you please take your knife off his neck. I'm sorry Naruto."

"Why did you attack me anyways?" he asked as I was getting off of him.

"I thought you were an intruder." I said as a matter of fact.

"Were did you learn how to defend yourself like that?" at that Sasuke turned his gaze to me.

"No where."

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke directed at him.

"I was here looking for you …. But I ended up down here somehow." He said scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed.

Just then we heard my window open. We all turned to see who it was, even though I already knew.

"Ok Sakura we got-" Tenten stopped dead at her tracks at the sight of the two boys and Hinata turned red…was she sick?

"Who are they?" she asked.

"This is Naruto and…." I had to gulp at his name "Sasuke." Apparently Sasuke saw the tone in my voice and turned to look at me with questioning eyes.

"Hi" Tenten said.

"H-hello" Hinata said hiding behind Tenten.

I looked at Naruto and his eyes sparkled with I don't know what.

He went in front of Hinata. "Hi I am Naruto Uzamaki, what is your name?"

"My n-name is H-Hinata." When did she start stuttering? Hmmm… this is what happened with me and Sasuke too.

As Hinata and Naruto started talking Tenten pulled me away.

"Is that…." I didn't need to hear it to understand what she was going to ask.

"Yes." I said looking down. When I looked back up it wasn't to meet Tenten's gaze but rather Sasuke's.

**An hour later.**

"Well it's getting late we should go Hinata." Tenten said. Finally!

"I'll walk you guys there I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." I guess he didn't know them that well. I'm pretty sure they were capable of taking care of themselves.

"Bye Sakura" Hinata said before leaving.

I didn't even bother looking at Sasuke or if he was still here.

I just went straight to my bed to lie down. Facing away from him.

All of a sudden I felt someone next to me. Sasuke?

He was lying next to me. "Sakura." He just said my name without any hint of continuing or asking something.

For some reason I could not understand a tear escaped my eye. I had no intension of wiping it away.

I felt myself being turned around but showed no emotion that I cared.

My eyes continued to cry.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I buried my face in his chest. Why did I have a feeling like this was how it was suppose to be.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" That came out of nowhere my head shot up to look at face. Only to find his eyes looking down at me with such intensity.

"I-I-I… I want to talk to you …." I finally said giving up.

"I want to spend time with you! I want to tell you everything that happens to me. Everything that will happen to me. I want to tell you everything!" I said.

I felt his hand tighten around me.

"Then why don't you?"

" I told you …. I'm not allowed to … you are royalty … I'm just" What was I really? "I'm just the trash no one wants."

I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. I just buried my head his chest again.

"What?" he hissed.

"If the queen or princess find out that I have talked to you or even look at you my punishment will be sever." He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off and continued. "When you are gone of course they would not do anything to me while you are seeing….. but they will once your gone."

I looked up to see his face. I saw the resolve finally hitting him.

"I'm …." He seemed to be struggling with his words… I guess I wasn't the only one. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"You don't need to apologies" I stretched my arm out so my figures could trace his lips again. "So its normal to struggle with words sometimes?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well whenever I'm around you … I-I-I … I well … I kind of struggle with my words but seeing you struggle with them must mean I'm not completely weird."

He started laughing at my statement. He raised his hand up and I shut my eyes tight. I guess it was a reflex, usually when people do that they are planning to hit me. But then I felt his figures touch my lips and opened my eyes to fine him staring at me.

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you"

All I could do was stare. Stare at this prince who cared so much for me. Me! a slave, a joke, a disappointment, a mistake.

I stared at his perfectly shaped lips. And that's when it hit me! I remember what lips were used for.

"Can ….." he seemed to have some trouble saying what was on his mind, I just looked at him. "Can I kiss you?"

My face started to feel hot. But he kept his gaze on my eyes.

"I'm …. I mean …" Great I must look like an idiot. "I don't really know how… I never actually kissed …anything."

He smirked, it took my breath away. "I can teach you." He said putting one of his hands on my chin and lowering his head. My heart starting beating faster and faster.

And finally his lips made contact with mine. My heart was racing. I didn't know what you had to do in this situation. Did I have to keep my eyes open? But the contact occurring between us made it hard for me to think. I just let myself go with him. My eyes slid shut. I never felt anything as great as this. My arms seemed to have a mind of its own. They started moving feverishly through his hair. Roaming his back and around his waist. His arms seemed to do the same. Though it was noticeable that he was being careful with me.

My breathing became hungry. I started craving for him. As if he was the only thing keeping me alive at this moment. As if all I needed was him. A weird noise came out of my mouth. I was losing air. I needed air I had to part my lips from his.

Wow! What was that? That was incredible! I never felt anything like that. I opened my eyes to look up at him. He was looking down at me with something in his eyes. What was it?

Happiness?

"I think you are a great kisser Sakura/" he said. I I started blushing. His hands touched my cheeks gently as if I would break.

His lips were moving back down to mine and I was preparing myself for the mind blowing, adrenaline rushing, hair standing, butterfly stomach, sweaty palms, heart racing experienced I've ever felt.

His lips were getting closer and closer. Then we heard the from the of the castle open and the queen scream "Sakura we are back!"

I looked at him with fear and he understood. He quickly got off of me and left the room. I heard to door to his room open and close.

I was still lying on the bed not ready to get up yet.

Finally after a couple of seconds I got up to go greet the princess and queen.

"Did everything go well-" she looked at me suspiciously. "Did you catch another fever you look a bit red." She said eyeing me.

"Oh yes everything went fine. Yes I think I caught it a couple of minutes ago." I was trying to hide to smile that wanted to appear on my lips.

"Well don't think that will get you out of your duties. We are going to bed now."

"Yes ma'am"

I said watching them go up the stairs.

The moment they got up the stairs a smile spread across my lips and my hands were tracing the figure of it.

I went back to my room. It was 11:53 pm.

It was almost time for me to go. As I was preparing to go Sasuke came back down to my room.

Without thinking I ran into his arms. He laughed, hugged me back, and kissed the top of my head.

"Where are you heading?" he asked. That's right I haven't told him!

"Well I can tell you ….or I can show you?" I said.

"I think it would be better if you showed me."

And with that we sneaked out together.

**Tell me what you think!**

**Tell me how much you hate them for interrupting … again! Haha**

**Jus tell me anything**

**Review! Please and thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's just get straight to the story shall we?**

We were in front of the wall.

"Ok …I'll show you something Tenten showed me." I took a couple steps back and began to run. As I was climbing up the wall I looked back to see Sasuke's expression. His mouth latterly hung open and my lips curved up in satisfaction.

I whispered for him to copy my movements. But before I could finish saying it he was already by my side.

He was fast. It took my breath away. I turned to look at him he was facing me,

"Y-you know how to do that too?" it shocked me that he knew how to do it so perfectly.

"Yes. I learned when I was 8 years old."

"Hello teacher" I said as I bowed.

"Sakura-" she stopped as she noticed I was not alone. Then her lips curved up into a smile.

"You must be Sasuke." She said as thought she had heard so many stories about him, wait I have told her a lot of stories about him. I blushed as I remembered.

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said as she observed how closer we were to each other.

"Like wise" He said and bowed in respect.

"Sakura come with me, we need to continue your training. Sasuke you can come and watch if you'd like." She said as she walked in our training room then I remembered something.

Oh crap!

I would have to change into the way-too-short-for-me-to-be-wearing- uniform she had for me. Which means he would see my scars. All my scars! That was the one thing I didn't want him to see.

I followed my teacher in the room and Sasuke followed close behind me.

"Are you ok? You seem a little nervous." He whispered as we were walking in the room.

My hairs stood on ends where his breath had touched my skin. "Y-y-yes" wow I must have sound like an idiot there.

But sure enough Sasuke dropped it, well at least for now.

As I got ready I took a deep breath before going out. It will be ok. I kept chanting in my head.

When I walked out I saw Sasuke's face expression carefully.

His face had been surprised, but it quickly turned to anger. Tsdunade didn't seem to notice, or ignored it.

"Ok we are going to work on offence now." I nodded. "Ok so if a person tries to attack you directly you can defend yourself." Alright try to attack me Sakura."

I took a deep breath in and started charging. I made my hand into a fist and swung it at her face directly. She caught my hand, turned me around, kicked the back of my knee, and made me fall to my knees.

Amazing.

"Just like that." She released me."Ok now I will teach you how to do that and more, so pay attention ok?"

I nodded.

I was standing with my arms stretched out in defensive position, I was breathing hard and I was sweating.

"That's enough for today. It's getting late." I nodded and removed myself from my protection.

"You can go change now." She said and I obeyed.

As I was about to move to get my cloths my eye lids started feeling heavy. My eyes closed and my body lost conscious. I felt two strong arms catch me.

"I think you should take her home now. She over did herself. She can keep the cloths and bring them whenever she is going to train with me."

I felt Sasuke nod at her.

I was half asleep. I guess they thought I was sleeping all I could hear were their voices but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Sasuke?" I heard Tsdunade say.

"Hn?"

"Don't hurt Sakura….she is a good kid."

"I know." And I felt the cold breeze of the outside hit my skin. Before I knew it he was running at an emends speed.

The next thing I knew I was in my room.

I opened my eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me I guess."

"…." His silent was scaring me.

"What's wrong?" I said pushing myself up so I could look at him.

He lifted his hands, but this time I didn't flinch, and ran them softly on my reveling skin.

"I hate seeing you get hurt." Was all that could come out of his mouth, but the anger in it was unmistakable.

"It's ok now Sasuke. As long as you're here they won't hurt me. Look," I said pointing at some of my healing wounds. "They are getting better."

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me.

I raised my hands up to hold his face. I forced him to look at me.

"It's ok Sasu-" before I was anywhere near finishing his mouth was on mine. But this time it felt forced. Like he thought he **needed **to kiss me.

I didn't complain though. As the kissing depends his lips became softer. His lips started dancing with mine. I wrapped my arms round his neck and he moved his hands to my back. He laid me on my bed softly, and he was now lying on top of me.  
His lips were crushing against mine? I felt the heat raise up to my lips. Was it possible to have a weird sensation all over my body like this?

I didn't really care at the time all I knew was that I wanted him all of him.

I pulled myself closer to him. My arms were at his chest. But before I knew it he was off of me and standing 10 f away from me.

"What's wrong?"

"I-i-i…" this was the first time I heard him stutter. Did I do something wrong?

"I can't" he said in a low hushed voice.

"Did … did I do something?"

He couldn't speak. He had this tortured look on his face.

Was this what I did to him? I tortured him?

I began to understand why his kiss felt forced rather then wanted.

He left without saying a work, and he didn't need to say anything. I knew what he wanted to say already.

How could I be so stupid to believe that he might actually care for me.

No he did care for me, but not the way I felt about him. He felt bad that I was getting treated like this. He wanted to stop to ease his guilt. He felt pity, not love.

As the thought finally registered my brain I understood why he did everything he did. And why did didn't everything he didn't.

How stupid I felt right now.

I smiled at tears fell down my check. I guess I shouldn't have thought that a fairytale would happen to me.

I lay down on my bed again. My skin felt cold where his touch used to be. How stupid I was for letting myself feel something thins strong for him.

My tears started racing down my face, and a weird notice came out of my mouth. Almost like a whimper. That's when I realized that I was crying. I was actually feeling emotional pain for once. It hurted. It hurted a lot.

I would take my punishment over this any day.

How could this hurt so much? I wasn't bleeding, I wasn't cut, I didn't faint. But yet it hurt ten times worse. As if someone has just ripped a whole in my chest. My eyes shut. And before I knew it I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in the morning. I guess I had to ran out of tears eventually. But the whimpers still escaped my lips.

I looked at my self in my broken piece of glass. My eyes were **red ** and puffy.

"Sakura!" the queen called.

I didn't reply.

"You need to clean yourself up. We have been incited to the ball. And servants or in your case slaves have to join. It's mandatory. So hurry up. It's tonight."

Please don't be hosted by-

"It will be hosted by Prince Sasuke Uchiha. I will not allow you to make us look bad. So you will have to go to buy a dress with us today And only for today. Now hurry up and get up here."

My feet dragged me up the stairs and to the door.

It was going to be a long, painful night for me.

**Dun dun dun!**

**Haha tell me what you think so far!**

**Review please!**

**The next one will be out in the next 5 days! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto or the character. Ok story time =D**

We were at the mall and they were giving me the worst dresses they could find. I said yes to all of them but those knowing me would mess everything up so they decided every single time to keep trying.

God this was tortures.

"What about this one Sakura?" the queen was holding up a light brown dress. Not my color at all.

"Sure." I said emotionless.

"You know what I don't like it very much it's kind of-" she stopped there but I already knew what she was going to say. 'it's kind of revealing and no one should see your scars' whatever.

"Mom I'm hungry lets go eat."

"Ok, here you go Sakura," she said handing me money! Her giving **me ** money! "just pick out whatever dress you want with the limited money I give you got it?"

"Yes your highness" I said bowing.

They left and I checked how much money she gave me.  
Hmm it wasn't a lot, at all. I couldn't buy any dresses that caught my eye. But then again I had to be happy with what I got so I started walking around the mall searching for anything I could afford rather then what I liked.

This dress caught my attention, it was light pink. It was nothing special but it caught my attention for some reason. I walked in.

Out of nowhere someone came up to me. "Can I help you with something?" her voice was polite, she had blond hair, blue eyes, a flawless feature, nice skin color, she was beautiful.

"um… yes how much does this one cost?"

"Oh that is our cheapest one. Are you sure you want that one?"

"Yes, is this enough?" I said holding out the money. She gave me a weird look as if I had done something stupid. I saw a couple people turn and look at me, I obviously didn't go out much.

"Yes that is enough. Come with me." I followed her to the back.

"What size are you?" she asked looking through a bunk of dresses.

"Umm…. I'm not sure. " I wasn't good at this kind of thing.

"Well what sizes are your other dresses?"

"This will be my first dress….."

"Ever?" she asked amazed.

I nodded.

"Ok well try this one out. I think it will fit you well." I tried it on and went outside.

"You look so pretty!" she screamed as she came closer to me.

"Umm… thanks."

"Well you have a couple of money left over…. We have a place where you can design your own style on it if you pay for it. Would you like to try it?"

"I'm not sure I have enough." I said looking at the little money I had left.

"Don't worry about it, this one is on the house. My name is Ino." She said holding out her hand. People usually shake it as a sign of respect right?

"Hi, my name is Sakura."

As soon I was I was done I called Ino in to show her what I did.

"Coming!"

When she came in her mouth dropped open, was that a bad sign?

I looked at my newly designed dress. It had red roses along the sides and black trails on the tips and along the roses. What did I do wrong?

"I'm sorry, is it that bad?" I said ashamed of myself.

"No!" she screamed hugging me. "It's beautiful! It's amazing! It's incredible!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Your really good at this. So what is this dress for anyways?"

"It's for a ball."

"Don't tell me the ball hosted by Prince Sasuke?" she said her eyes wide of surprise.

Gosh. "Yes"

"Wow you are so lucky! So are you like a princess?"

I smiled at her, a fake smile. "More like a slave." And I started walking away before she could respond.

I was back at the palace. I looked at the picture of my dress before I worked on it. Hmm…it really did look different.

"So what did you end up buying?" the queen asked.

I held out the paper with the picture of the dress on it.

She looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. Of course.

"It's very nice, now why don't you throw that in your basement and start dinner."

It wasn't even a question it was an order.

"Yes your highness."

As I was walking down the stairs to put away my dress I saw someone standing in my 'room'.

"Can we talk?"

"Whatever you say Prince." I said emotionless.

This made him kind of mad.

"Look about what happened last night…I…."

"It's ok." I said putting my dress on my bed.

"Sakura!" he said trying to get my attention, but I refused to look at him.

"Yes prince?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what prince? Whatever you I am obliged to obey." I said bowing.

There was a long silence. I was holding in all my emotions. Bottling them up inside.

"Are you going to the ball?"

I straightened up, but still refused to look at him.

"Yes, is there a reason why you wanted to know prince?"

I heard him walking closer to me and my heart beat started beating faster and faster. I was hoping that he wasn't able to hear it.

He stopped in front of me and I still didn't look at him.

He stretched his arm up and grabbed my chin gently and lifted up my head and forced me to look at him.

My eyes were cold and lifeless, again.

"You know why." He said and released me. He walked out.

As soon as dinner was ready I called them all down. I didn't even receive one glance from Sasuke. I thought that would have been better. But I felt like crap inside.

As soon as I served them I excused myself. And again not a single glance from him. The princess and queen noticed as well and smiled.

When everyone was heading to bed I decided to take a shower. That's when I let out all my emotions I was feeling. My tears were running down in harmony with the water from the shower.

'your cute when you blush'

'I hate seeing you get hurt'

'come one it will be fun'

'I swear I won't hurt you'

'I won't let them hurt you!'

'don't say that….'

'you know why.'

I bit my lips as even more tears started running down my face. How did I get so involved with him like this?

I put on my training suit and I was on my way.

I was practicing with my teacher this time I was able to learn everything in the first try. Yet the memory of him would always come back.

"That was a really good lesson." Tsdunade said and she was looking for something.

I was trying to heal my wounds that I had made like she taught me.

"Here" she said holding out what looked like a new training gear.

"What is this?" I said confused.

"you have been training with me for a month and a half, and you already know everything I do. It's amazing but it's true, you have talent Sakura. I want you to become my second hand."

"W-what? … really?"

She smiled.

"Yes! Of course!"

"You are just like her" I heard her whisper.

"wh-" before I could finish she interrupted me.

"Well you better be heading home. Isn't the ball tomorrow? You get some sleep."

With that I was on my way. The last thing I heard from her was "I'm looking forward to seeing you in a dress." Huh? Ok now I was confused. How would she see me? it's not like I'll come train with my dress.

Either way I just kept running.

When I jumped the wall I could have sworn that I saw a curtain move. Did I get caught how? There was no way any normal person could have heard or seen me.

'I learned when I was about 8 years old'

Why did that make me feel happy?

I continued to walk into my room and went to sleep.

It was 6am and the queen and princess were already getting ready and pampered.

I was making breakfast.

When I called them in to eat I was to stay and wait for them to finish.

I saw Sasuke get up from his seat and my eyes directed to him.

"I'm sorry, but I will have to leave right now to get the ball ready." He said as he bowed.

"Oh we understand." The queen said.

"I will be on my way then. I expect to see you all there?" he put the emphasis on **all.**

Of course the queen noticed that.

"Yes you will see us all there. Including Sakura" she said with a fake smile.

He nodded and walked out the door.

**Its 6pm**

They were just about ready. When we were outside we saw our ride come. I did not have my dress yet on. I was forbidden to put it on until we got there.

Right before I was about to get on the queen stopped me. "I'm sorry Sakura it seems there is not enough room." She said while smiling widely.

"If you still want to go you should find a ride." And her thinking I didn't know anyone left laughing.

I saw them as there ride was leaving.

A wide grin spread across my face, of course. Like I would trust them to take me somewhere.

I whistled a loud weird bird noise that Tenten taught me. And there was Tenten, Hinata, Neji, and even Ino waiting for me to get in and go with them.

I got in. "What are all of you doing here?"

"It's not like we would let you go through this alone. We already knew that that bitch would try something." Tenten said.

"Well let's get going shall we?" Neji said as he told the driver to go.

When we got there Neji had to step out, I had to change.

They went a little crazy with fixing me up. Ino got make-up, Tenten got feet and hands, and Hinata got hair.

**20 min later**

I had to put on my dress so they all stepped out.

I stepped out and all of their eyes widened and their mouths fell open.

"You look amazing!" Ino was the first one to shout.

When we all got into the ball every eye turned to look at me. I felt blush creep up my cheeks again. I heard people whispering.

"Who is she?"

"Did she barely move to this place?"

"Do you think she is here for the prince?"

"Some find out who she is."

I was actually getting attention.

My eyes meet with my masters. She had hate, fear, and jealousy in her eyes.

I smiled at her. More like mocked her.

She came up to me. "What do you think you're doing?" anger in her voice.

"What I want to" I spat back, no tone of respect in my voice.

"I **order **you to go back to the palace!"

That's when all my friends stepped in, yes they became my friends.

Neji was the first one to speak "I suggest you keep your tongue tied! What you have been doing could be charged with death."

"And I'll be glad to deliver your sentence" Tenten spoke up.

And we started walking away.

"You walk away right now and I'll make sure you regret it Sakura!" the queen shouted at me.

I turned on my heels, "The only reason I have put up with your **shit **was because I didn't have enough people behind me. Now I have more than enough to make sure you are executed for your crime." I said and turned back around to keep walking.

I was finally free.

I saw Naruto and I tugged at Hinata, she turned to look at me and I pointed my head at his direction.

She blushed and I gave her a little push.

Neji encouraged her as well as everyone else.

I accidentally pushed Tenten to Neji. I saw Tenten and Neji blush madly. That's when I figured things out.

"good luck you two." I said and walked away with Ino.

"It looks like it's just you and me now Sakura." I giggled.

"Hello, my name is Sai, would you like to dance?" a deep voice said both me and Ino looked up to see who it was.

He was a young man, light skin, black eyes, and straight hair. He was handsome I decided.

"Umm s-sure" Ino stuttered. "Wait" she turned to look at me.

"It's fine. Go have fun. I'll talk to you later." I said reassuring her with a smile.

She ran to hug me. "Thanks!" and then left with him.

I was just walking around. And I found a balcony. I loved the way the fresh air felt. I stood outside for a while just thinking.

I should leave this place and start over some place new. No maybe I should find out who my birth parents were, or if they are still alive.

I sighed at the stupid thoughts crossing my mind.

Then I heard the speakers "Ok now the moment every girl has been waiting for! The prince will now ask someone to dance with him." Every girl started cheering. I went inside out of curiosity of who he would choose. He would choose someone beautiful.

I saw him walking down the stairs. He looked so handsome it was unbearable. A sharp pain stung my heart as I realized he would be happy without me. Then a small smile spread across my face 'as long as he is happy' I thought to myself.

I looked around to see every girl fixing themselves and hoping he would choose them.

I didn't even dare to look up. Just seeing his face would hurt enough. I turned around wanting to leave this place, I was wrong I wouldn't be able to handle this. I wanted to move, but my body refused.

I just stood there staring at the girls faces as they lightened up.

I wonder who he chose.

I looked up to see everyone looking at me. What was going on? What happened?

"Would you like to dace….Sakura?" my eyes widened and my body turned on its own. I saw Sasuke standing in front of me.

He. Chose. Me?

His eyes shined with delight. I felt my face becoming even redder then it already was.

I nodded and took his hand. I saw Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and even Neji smile at me in encouragement.

The music started out in a slow dance.

"I can't dance remember?"

"Don't worry I'll lead you." He said and put his hands on my hips. I looked at Tenten she put her hands around Neji's neck. I Copied her.

We started dancing and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I didn't care, as long as I was with Sasuke. I pressed my head against his chest to hide my face.

"Why did you choose me? I thought you would choose the most beautiful girl here."

I looked up at him to find him looking down at me too.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing I could say.

"I'm sorry. I should have just taken you away from the beginning."

"No…if you did that you would have been charged"

"I would risk anything for you."

"I …. I think I love you" I said.

He looked down at me but I didn't want to meet his gaze. He lifted my chin so I would.

"I know I love you." He said with suck seriousness it was hard not to believe.

"You do?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have bothered through all of this. I wouldn't have shown everyone here that I want to dance with you and no one else."

And once I thought about it he was right. everyone was talking, everyone was wondering, everyone was starring.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked almost scared he would say no.

"Is that even a question? Is there any doubt in your mind that I wouldn't?"

"Well the last time you were with me…you didn't want to be near me." I said looking down remembering the memory.

"it's not that I didn't want to be with you. It's just hard to be with you." At that I looked up to meet his gaze. "you are so fragile, so breakable, so broken. I didn't want to hurt you. If I stayed any longer with you I didn't know what would have happened. I might have done something you wouldn't like, or something that could have caused you harm." He looked away blushing.

That's when I remembered something Tsdunade told me.

'_ok now I will teach you about sex. You see when a women and man have strong feeling for each other they bla bla bla bla b la.'_

Is that what he is talking about? Remembering what she told me I blushed madly and hid my face in his chest again.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "There is no need for apologies."

The song was cut off. Everyone stopped and wondered what had just happened.

That's when I saw my master up on stage.

"Prince Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest for taking away **my property."**

What?

"What?" I heard Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and even Naruto say.

"According to this paper in my hands it clearly stated that I bought her. Therefore she is my property. I mean unless you are royalty, which you are clearly not, I had every right to buy you. So come with me Sakura. You belong to me."

It's legal to buy people?

I looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes and released him.

He tried to pull me back, I looked at him a tear escaping my eye and released his hold on me.

I guess it was stupid of me to even try something like this.

All my friend went to the middle of the floor staring at me.

As I got up there the queen slapped me across my face, hard.

I fell to the floor. Everyone gasped as I fell to the floor.

If I'm going to go down I'm going down fighting.

I swung my feet at her and kicked her down. Everyone gasped again as they heard her body hit the floor.

"You bitch!" I heard the princess say as she charged at me.

I stopped her blow and twisted her hand. She screamed out in pain.

"You broke my hand! You dare touch royalty you scum!"

I kicked her straight in her ugly deformed face.

"My noise!" she cried out in pain.

"Guards arrest this criminal!"

I saw dozens of guards running towards me. I can't take them all. I started fighting them knowing I couldn't win.

One of them punched me on my face, I lost balance and two guards caught me and held me back.

I saw the princess stand next to a very tall guard.

"Teach her a lesson." The princess said.

I saw his fist hurtling towards me.

I closed my eyes. The entire crowd gasped and some where crying.

This was it wasn't it?

**Thanks for reading! Hop you all enjoy so far! **

**Review tell me what you think. Tell your friends about me. read my other stories if you haven't already! Thanks!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I closed my eyes and waited for my death to come. Surely enough it did not.

I heard the man that was about to hit me scream in pain. I opened my eyes to find Tsunade standing in front of me. She broke the man's arm.

" Tsunade?" I asked a little confused.

"Get up Sakura, I can't do this alone, right?" she said smiling at me and stretching her arms towards me. I placed my hand on hers.

"Thank you." I said. Before I knew it we were already being surrounded. The guards started throwing charging us.

I saw s bunch of knifes flying towards them and they were on the ground. And suddenly Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke were protecting me.

"I'm sorry I won't let you hurt her." Tenten said. Wow she had **really **good aim!

"Who the hell are you guys?" princess bitch asked.

"None of your god damn business you ugly bitch" I looked at Ino in shock. She just gave me a small smile.

"You do know if you help her you will be under arrest for harming royalty?"

"Did I say that I gave a shit?" Tenten was so violent. I liked it!

"Your funeral. Kill them all" she ordered and they attacked. It seems like the only one's they didn't attack were Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. Oh! Because they were royalty too! They can't touch them.

One of them got a clean hit on Tenten and Neji got a little upset about it. Hinata was thrown to the floor and Naruto came to her rescue. It was hard to focus while everyone was falling and getting hurt.

Eventually we finished them all off. I was tired and out of breath. I fell to my knees my feet could no longer hold me up.

The queen came behind me and placed a knife to my throat hard!

I cried in pain. She cut me. Again.

"Let her go!" Sasuke spoke up and I was surprised.

"Why do you care about her so much! She is nothing but trash! She is just a waste of human space! She shouldn't even be allowed to breath!"

"Don't you ever talk about her that way!"

"Why? She isn't royalty she isn't anything!"

"Actually," Tsunade interrupted, "She is."

Huh?

"What?" the queen and princess asked.

"What?" the rest of the crowd said in harmony.

"Here are the papers to prove it. Sakura's last name is Haruno." Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped, ok I'm confused. Who the hell are the Haruno's?

"Y-you…. You don't mean…." The princess said with fear in her eyes.

"Yes they are exactly who I mean. You two would know the story right?" I looked at her what story?

"15 years ago some idiot stole a royal baby, that belong to the Haruno's. They went to search for her but when they found the person who took her he had already sold her." What? …. Is she talking about me?

"This young and beautiful girl you see before you is that baby. You have broken more laws then I can count! You said it yourself didn't you? 'unless your royalty' well she is."

Everyone was quite and I didn't blame then I was going through shock myself.

"I'm …. A princess?" what? No! this had to be a mistake … I mean I couldn't … I …

"And that's not all" my teacher had a smile on her face. There is more?

"You also attacked a queen." Huh? Who?

"What are you talking about? I see no queen here."

"Well you're looking at her. I am the queen of the North." She send them a smirk. What! Ok am I dreaming? A queen trained me? I'm a princess?

"Y-y-your …. The queen of the north?" fear showed in their eyes." That's right, Neji here is a prince, Hinata is a princess, and let's not forget about Naruto and Sasuke. Your punishment will be your death. Guards take them away."

My mouth was still hanging open. Holy cow! WTF!

I saw the guards taking them away as they cried for forgiveness. I was still on my knees eyes wide. I hadn't noticed the time go by.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice released my trance.

"S-sasuke….." I looked at him "I-I'm a … a p-princess." I told him.

He smiled at me. "Yes … I know." Everyone that attended the ball were being escorted out by the guards.

"Sakura, come on stand up." Tsunade said.

I looked at her. My savior. I got up and ran to her. I stretched my arms towards her and gave her a big hug. She returned the hug.

"I think you should let go and turn around."

I let go of her. "What?" so I turned around to find all the guys on their knees. My eyes widened I saw this on TV one time! I turned to look at Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. They were just as shocked as I was. We all shared our little commotion of emotional surprise.

They all cleared their throat at the same time. "Will you marry me?" they all said in harmony.

"Yes!" Hinata, Tenten, and Ino sang. I was the only one who did not respond. I saw the worry appear on Sasuke's face.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"I …. I don't know what I should say" I said truthfully getting a little embarrassed. I saw him sigh in relief. And everyone else laugh.

"Say you'll love me and make me the happiest man alive and I promise to never let anyone ever harm you again."

"Ok ill give you my permission, but only this once." I said joking around with him and a smile formed on his flawless lips.

He placed his lips on mine and I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my arms around him and returned the kiss.

We were returning to my home. Yes my real home with my parents.

"Ok here it is Sakura." Tsunade said while holding my hand. "Good luck. It was a pleasure training you. You are a splendid fighter and you have a huge heart, show the world that they were wrong." And with that she was off.

"Wait! When can I see you again?" I called after her. She turned around and smiled at me. "When ever you want. Just give me a call." And she left.

Sasuke took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Are you ready?" I looked up to see his perfect face starting down at me with concern.

"Yes." I said and we started walking into the palace.

Once inside people were already there awaiting my return. It seems like someone told them. I was getting nervous now. I had never been around so many people.

I saw a lot of men staring at me. I heard Sasuke say "Hn." Under his breath. I started giggling when I figured out he was jealous.

Once inside the palace two people ran towards me. I froze in surprise. The women had pink hair, black eyes, and fare color skin. She was beautiful. The man had brown hair pale, like me, and green eyes, like me. I can see where I got my looks from.

I'm guessing I got my father's appearance and my mother's hair color.

They ran up to me and gave me a big hug. Sasuke was about to release my hand when I grabbed it. I gave him a 'don't leave me' look and he stood where he was and held my hand the whole way.

"I can't believe it's actually you! I've missed you so much! We swear to never let something like that ever happen again." The queen said.

"You are my mother and father?" I asked. The nodded their head with tears of joy in their eyes.

They noticed Sasuke holding my hand and turned to him.

"We are very grateful for everything you have done. Tsunade told us everything." My Father said. "If there is anything we can give you please let us know." At that both Sasuke and I smiled.

"Actually," Sasuke started, "I would very much like to take your daughter in marriage. And I wanted your approval."

"You have it. Anything to make my princess smile."

"When will you like to have to wedding?" my mother asked.

"If possible …. Today." Their eyes widened in surprised. But they quickly gained control again.

"We will arrange everything your wedding will be held today." My mom smiled at us.

Someone was starting to pull me away from Sasuke, without thinking I grabbed his arm turned him around, flipped him over, and laid him on the floor with me on top on him. While I was still holding on to Sasuke's hand.

"S-saukra…?" Sasuke said a little worried.

"He is suppose to take you to your room dear" my mom said, yet she was not scared or worried like everyone else, besides my father and Sasuke, in the room. "Looks like Tsunade taught you well." And she started laughing.

"Oh!" I said standing up and getting off of him. I am so sorry! I really didn't know. Please except my apologies." And I bowed. Everyone gasped. Oh right I wasn't suppose to bow. You know what? Fuck it. I'm going to be a new kind of princess.

I offered him to take my hand to get up. He looked at it confusion in his face. He took and thanks me.

"You're welcome" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You should go with them so you can get ready" Sasuke said while kissing my forehead.

I was in my dress and they were fixing my make-up and my hair.

Just then Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came through my door.

"Aw! You look beautiful. Looks like you will be the first one to get married. How do you feel?" Ino asked.

"I'm nervous. What if he changes his mind and doesn't want to marry me anymore?" I started panicking.

"You know that won't happen Sakura, I mean look at you! You're gorgeous."

I was walking down the aisle with some part of the dress covering my face. I think they said it was a veil or something.

My dad was holding on to me by my hand, once we got to the front all I could see was Sasuke. My father took my hand and placed it on Sasuke's awaiting hand.

He smiled at me even though he couldn't see my face.

The priest was saying all these things and bla bla bla. I wanted it to be over with already. And finally "And do you Sakura take Sasuke to be your beloved husband to love and to cherish in sickness and if health till death do you part?"

I felt a tear realse itself from my eye "I do." I said.

"Then I know pronounce you man and wife," this is it "you may now kiss the bride."

Sasuke lifted the thing separating me from him and looked at me. he had so much love in his eyes it made me blush. He brushed away the tear that had escaped with his thumb.

"I love you." He said before kissing me passionately.

When he took me home we were supposed to do something that I was embarrassed about.

"Are you sure you want-"

I cut him off "Yes!" and I placed my lips on his, where they belonged.

This night was the best night of my life. I thought to myself as I cuddled up closer to Sasuke.

I thought about my position right now and blushed madly. Sasuke took notice to it and looked down at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing … I'm just not used to … being … naked with a guy…." I said looking away, trying to hide to embarrassment.

He started laughing and pulled me closer to lay on top of him.

He pulled me closer to him and whispered "well get use to it because I don't plan on letting you put on your close anytime soon." I could almost hear the smirk on his lips.

I blushed even more, if at all possible.

He flipped us around so he was the one on top again. And we continued where we left off not too long ago.

**The end! **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Did I do a good job? Bad job? Not original enough?**

**Let me know! And please read my other stories if you haven't already my new story will be out shortly! Thank you! **

**Review!**


End file.
